SWAT KAT MATURE DRABBLES
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Some naughty drabbles about our favorite characters. Some from my stories, some just made up.


**SWAT KAT MATURE DRABBLES**

Author's Note: Naughty 100 word drabbles about our favorite characters. Some are taken from my stories, some are just made up.

#1 - Teasing the Commander (A Christmas Surprise)

God, another boring luncheon,' She thought as she toyed with her desert. She looked around the horseshoe table and caught the eye of the Chief Enforcer. He was sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed looking bored too.

A wicked thought slipped through her mind. Holding his eyes, she lifted her spoon filled with whipped cream and began to lick it slowly from front to back until the spoon was clean and with every lick she watched his eyes fill with lust.

She knew she would have to pay for her teasing but she was no longer bored.

#2 - His Perspective (A Christmas Surprise)

I hate these things.' He muttered. Looking toward the Mayor blathering on at the lectern it was difficult keeping his expression bland as he thought about tasering the fat mayor. He sent his gaze further around the horseshoe table.

'Now what is she up to?" He blinked as he stared at the Deputy Mayor sitting across from him.

He watched in stunned disbelief as she deliberately licked whipped cream from her spoon in a slow and sensual way keeping her eyes focused on him. He felt his groin heat up.

'Ohh, just wait till I see her later!' He thought hotly.

#3 - Torture

"Ohh, don't stop!" He pleaded writhing under the bigger tom as he lay on the bed on his stomach.

"I'm trying but you are not helping much!" Grunted the tiger tom straddling the other.

"Sorry, I can't help it! It hurts and feels good at the same time!" Whined the smaller kat continuing to moan.

The bigger kat snorted but continued what he was doing then stopped "There! How do you feel now?"

"Much better! Thanks!" Jake said sighing in relief.

"I can't understand how you managed to do that to your back anyway, Jake." Chance said shaking his head.

#4 - Parenthood (The Tiger's Mate)

Shopping in a very exclusive store, Commander Feral stopped to study a vase full of peacock feathers. He pulled one out and turned to brush it against the cheek of his mate.

"Hmm, does this give you any ideas." He smirked.

"Yes!" Shere rumbled lustfully.

"Should we get some ...?" Ulysses asked casually.

"If you like!" The tiger purred as he started to wrap a paw around his mate's waist.

He was interrupted by a loud squeal of anger followed by shrieks of laughter. Sighing Khan and Feral turned as one and went to referee between their triplets, the feather forgotten.

#5 - Making Time for Love (The Tiger's Mate)

Feral yawned and stretched as he stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to the huge master bed. His mate was no where in sight.

Moments later, Khan came into the bedroom hiding something behind his back. Raising an eyebrow in question, Feral watched his mate approach.

"I thought a little romance was in order." The handsome tiger purred. He brought his paw forward revealing a feather.

"You got it?!" Feral breathed in excitement.

"Yes! After all, even parents have a right to have fun!" He purred and proceeded to use it with perfect precision over the next hour.

#6 - Revenge

"I've dreamed of this all those lonely nights in my cell." She purred wickedly staring down at the naked prisoner tied and gagged on the bed. Using a whip, she flicked it sharply against his chest opening a welt that oozed blood.

He groaned softly, glaring at her as she continued to use the whip briskly over his body.

One of her soldiers interrupted, "Turmoil! Feral and Razor are here!"

Curses! Evacuate! I want everyone out of here now!" She ordered. "We aren't through yet, T-Bone! I will have my revenge!" She spit at him then ran out the door.

#7 - Happy Anniversary (Razor's Decision)

The cake and pizza had been consumed and presents opened then the real fun began when a can of whip cream and a bottle of syrup were produced.

Eyes wide in anticipation, Feral watched as Razor sprayed whip cream around his nipples then poured syrup into each circle. Feral moaned as Razor licked and sucked each circle of sweet desert off his chest then kissed Feral deeply sharing the sweetness from his mouth. Clutching his lover tightly, Feral took Razor for the ride of his life.

"Happy Anniversary! My love!" Feral purred afterwards as they lay in a sweaty heap.

#8 - Old Love Burns Brightly (Lost Love)

"I may be getting old but I still have what it takes to make you scream, baby!" He said hotly as he made his lover lay on the bed and licked and nuzzled each nipple. The fur under his tongue was only just starting to show some grey.

His powerful lover writhed under him and moaned. "Ohh, Johnny! Don't make me wait love, take me now!" Ulysses pleaded.

"Okay love, I just wanted to make sure. We can only do this once a night you know." He chuckled as he mounted his longtime mate for a slow ride to ecstasy.

#9 - Trust (Werekats)

The kitten was finally asleep. Jeraz wrapped his arms around his mate and gave him a deep kiss.

"I wish to be dominated by you tonight, love. Please take your war form." He asked his werekat mate.

"Are you sure? I'm much bigger than you in that form?" Feral asked cautiously.

"Please? I know you will never hurt me love." Jeraz asked hotly as he kissed his mate again. Eyeing him for a moment, Feral nodded and altered his form. The huge werekat now towered over his mate. Jeraz mewed heatedly as his powerful mate took him to the stars.

#10 - Turnabout (Dark Places)

"Ready to try again?" Feral smirked at Razor.

"We'll see who rides who this time." Razor snorted as they began to circle one another.

They lunged at each other, Razor swept Feral's legs out from under him quickly pinning him.

"Hah! Got you this time!" Razor growled in Feral's ear. Feral struggled a moment longer before conceding.

Smirking, Razor said, "You know the drill!" Feral grumbled but assumed the desired position.

Razor teased and tormented Feral until the big kat was begging. Grinning wickedly, Razor mounted the Commander and took him on a wild ride leaving both sated and exhausted.


End file.
